Lori
Trivia * This book was written when Adira was nine-years-old. As a result, Lori's many injuries are deemed impossible, as they would have killed her in an instant. As such, Adira has created a list of injuries that should've killed Lori a long time ago: ** Bricks hit her in the head, causing her to bleed. Secrets of Olympus: The Darkest Hour, page 7 ** She fell from 100 feet. ** She fell into the fire and caught on fire, not before extinguishing it with a hose. ** She was rained on by acid and caught on fire again. Secrets of Olympus: The Darkest Hour, page 8 ** Bricks and the flagpole fell on her. ** The tornado hit her in the chest, sending her flying into a car. ** Lydia's clothes were burnt. ** Teagan threw her at a tree. ** She was doused by lava, causing her skin to burn. ** She fell down a mile-deep ditch. ** She tumbled down a hill while falling. Secrets of Olympus: The Darkest Hour, page 9 ** She was choked and almost drowned while fighting Teagan underwater. ** A mile high wave crashes on top of her. ** Teagan, as an eel bit her twice. She was shocked twice. The first time, the place where she was bit turned swollen and purple, and started to bleed. The next time, the eel bit through her muscle and she couldn't use it anymore. ** She was squeezed underwater and shocked so hard she flew out of the water (out of the mile deep gorge?) and fell on the side of the road. ** Lori's back was slit open by Teagan. Secrets of Olympus: The Darkest Hour, page 10 ** Her spine was crushed, also by Teagan. ** Her shirt catches on fire. Secrets of Olympus: The Darkest Hour, page 11 ** She was stabbed in the foot and the forehead. ** The undead horses kicked her in the face. Secrets of Olympus: The Darkest Hour, page 12 ** She gets lots of cuts everywhere and her stomach is cut open. Secrets of Olympus: The Darkest Hour, page 13 ** Her back reopens several times. ** Lava completely douses her. Her foot splits open in the process. Secrets of Olympus: The Darkest Hour, page 14 ** The giant's eye (weighing a ton) crushes Lori, but she pushes it off her. ** Cyril Von Zombie cuts her back open. Secrets of Olympus: The Darkest Hour, page 16 ** Lava washes over her again. Secrets of Olympus: The Darkest Hour, page 17 ** Her arm is burnt off from the lava and eaten by the zombies. Secrets of Olympus: The Darkest Hour, page 19 ** Their chariot crashes into a dragon. Secrets of Olympus: The Darkest Hour, page 21 ** Aubrey and Lori fall from a very long ways up and crash into a stream. ** A wave throws Lori unto a tree. ** Lori falls on her face while jumping from the tree. ** A teenager in the woods stabs her other arm and almost takes it. Secrets of Olympus: The Darkest Hour, page 22 References and citations